


Apparition

by lucife56



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: He feels old.Another year passed, another without him.





	Apparition

__

 

 

_He feels old._

_Another year passed, another without him. Sometimes it seems an eternity, sometimes it is like he never left. He can almost feel his presence…._

_“Happy birthday Specs!” He would say with a smile. A smile he hasn’t seen in more than a decade, but that he will never forget._

_He remains still by the window.  The sunlight is warm and welcoming. He can nearly fool himself into feeling a phantom hand cupping his face._

 

 

__

 

_He should go back to work._

_He has a council to organize, a kingdom to watch over._

 

 

_The legacy of the King of Light is what he has left of his lover._

 

 

 

 


End file.
